<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mind Your Elders by KB9VCN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126178">Mind Your Elders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN'>KB9VCN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ara Ara Intensifies, Friendship, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Published <span class="date">31-Jan-2021</span>;
    <span class="type">humor</span>;
    <span class="length">about 2900 words</span>.</p>
<p>This was on my Idea Pile for more than a year; about two-thirds written back in October 2020 and then temporarily abandoned; and completed at the last minute for the
    <a href="https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/"><strong>31_days</strong></a>
    "<a href="https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/3648126.html">And our love is a ghost that the others can't see</a>"
    prompt (since Yuyuko is a ghost).

</p><p>Pardon my omitting Byakuren from the elders AKA <a href="https://danbooru.donmai.us/pools/1053">Old Maids Alliance</a>, but I still don't really know how to write for Byakuren.</p>
<p>This contains brief slapstick violence, a bit of drinking humor, and Creepy Experimental Fan Service with poor Reisen.
    Reader discretion is advised.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kazami Yuuka &amp; Yakumo Yukari, Saigyouji Yuyuko &amp; Yakumo Yukari, Yagokoro Eirin &amp; Yakumo Yukari &amp; Yasaka Kanako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mind Your Elders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Published <span class="date">31-Jan-2021</span>;
    <span class="type">humor</span>;
    <span class="length">about 2900 words</span>.</p>
<p>This was on my Idea Pile for more than a year; about two-thirds written back in October 2020 and then temporarily abandoned; and completed at the last minute for the
    <a href="https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/"><strong>31_days</strong></a>
    "<a href="https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/3648126.html">And our love is a ghost that the others can't see</a>"
    prompt (since Yuyuko is a ghost).

</p><p>Pardon my omitting Byakuren from the elders AKA <a href="https://danbooru.donmai.us/pools/1053">Old Maids Alliance</a>, but I still don't really know how to write for Byakuren.</p>
<p>This contains brief slapstick violence, a bit of drinking humor, and Creepy Experimental Fan Service with poor Reisen.
    Reader discretion is advised.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yukari and Yuyuko were sitting side-by-side on the Hakugyokurou shrine veranda, sipping tea and gazing at the cherry blossom gardens and the distant Netherworld mountains.</p>
<p>"Actually, it's all rather boring, isn't it," Yuyuko said sadly after a lull in their conversation.</p>
<p>"Your gardens are quite beautiful," Yukari said, "but I would also tire of all this peace and tranquility after a few centuries."</p>
<p>"NGH!!  NGH!!  NGH!!"</p>
<p>"It's not all peace and tranquility," Yuyuko said nervously.</p>
<p>Yukari and Yukuko turned to find Youmu struggling to pull a small weed that was apparently much tougher than it looked.  "NGH!!  NGH!!  NGH!!"</p>
<p>"Youmu?" said Yuyuko.  "Why don't you just cut that weed?"</p>
<p>"It'd— NGH!! just— NGH!! grow back— NGH!!" Youmu said.</p>
<p>"Need some help with that?" Yukari offered.  "I could open a gap under it and pull it out by its roots."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Youmu said as she stood up and stretched, "but I've almost got it."</p>
<p>She spat on her hands to get a better grip on the weed.  But then, she paused and looked at her hands.</p>
<p>"Eww," Youmu said.</p>
<p>"Not the sharpest sword in the scabbard, is she?" Yukari said to Yuyuko.</p>
<p>"She means well," Yuyuko said with a smile.  "And she makes a mean pot-sticker."</p>
<p>"I hope she washes her hands before she prepares your food," Yukari said.  "And speaking of food—"</p>
<p>"YES," Yuyuko said.</p>
<p>"Let me finish, dear," Yukari said with a giggle.  "The human village is holding its autumn harvest festival this evening.  Would you like to pay a visit to the world of the living, for a change of pace, and sample the fruits and vegetables of their labor?"</p>
<p>"I don't know," Yuyuko said nervously.  "It might be even more crowded and noisy than Reimu's drinking parties.  One problem with being dead is, it's more difficult to deal with the lively."</p>
<p>"I have an idea," Yukari said.  "We could go with Eirin and Kanako.  Perhaps more friendly faces would put you at ease."</p>
<p>"It would be lovely to see your friends again," Yuyuko said.  "Do you think they would be free to go with us?"</p>
<p>"Knowing all the trouble they've caused," Yukari said, "we'd be doing Gensokyo a favor by distracting them."</p>
<p>"<a href="https://danbooru.donmai.us/pools/3026">YOU'RE the LAST person I want to hear THAT from</a>," Yuyuko said as she stood up.  "Alright, you've talked me into it...</p>
<p>"Youmu?" she called out.  "I'm going to accompany Yukari back to Gensokyo proper.  Will you be alright by yourself?"</p>
<p>"NGH!!  NGH!!  NGH!!" said Youmu as she continued to struggle to pull the weed.</p>
<p>"I suppose that's a 'yes'," Yuyuko said to Yukari.</p>
<p>"Her dedication is commendable," Yukari said.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>"THIS won't hurt a BIT," Eirin said as she positioned some extremely suspicious medical machinery on an adjustable stand over Reisen— who had been bound to a examination table with heavy leather straps.</p>
<p>A gap opened next to Eirin, and then Yukari leaned out on one elbow.  "Oh, I beg your pardon," Yukari said.  "Am I interrupting something?"</p>
<p>"It's just some routine 'research'," Eirin said as she stood back from her machinery.  "Moon-rabbits like Reisen are wonderfully SENSITIVE."</p>
<p>"I've always heard that smart girls are super-kinky," Yukari thought out loud, "and now I believe it."</p>
<p>"You're quite 'smart' yourself," Eirin noted, "and by 'smart', I mean SICK and TWISTED.  Can I help you with something?"</p>
<p>"Yuyuko and I are going to the harvest festival in the human village for dinner and dancing," Yukari said, "and I thought I'd try to 'get the band back together'.  Are you interested?"</p>
<p>"Mmm... maybe," Eirin said carefully.  "Are you sure this isn't actually one of your multi-layered machinations put into play?"</p>
<p>"Mmm... maybe," Yukari replied with an inscrutable smile.</p>
<p>Eirin raised an eyebrow, but then she also smiled.  "I've never trusted you," she said, "but I've always enjoyed a challenge."</p>
<p>"I love that about you," Yukari said flirtatiously yet sincerely.</p>
<p>Eirin shrugged off her medical coat, checked her makeup in a nearby wall mirror, and then fetched her purse and moved to enter Yukari's gap.</p>
<p>Reisen raised her head.  "WAIT!!" she cried.  "Are you going to leave me like this!?"</p>
<p>"Oh, Reisen!  I am so sorry!"  Eirin said as she returned to Reisen's side... and switched on the machine.</p>
<p>"*<em>aahn</em>*!!"  Reisen gasped as her eyes rolled back slightly.</p>
<p>"I was planning to test this machine on you at 'medium' power, but let's leave you on 'low' for a few HOURS instead," Eirin said with a <em>yandere</em> smile.</p>
<p>"Eirin?" said a genuinely concerned Yukari.  "Isn't that torture?  Even if it's not exactly, um, painful."</p>
<p>"It's OK *<em>hanh</em>* Miss Yakumo," an already-breathless Reisen said.  "It's *<em>hanh</em>* my job."</p>
<p>"Oh," Yukari said.  "Well, if you're alright with it.  Um, have fun?"</p>
<p>"One more thing," Eirin said to Reisen as she entered Yukari's gap.  "Whatever you do, DON'T let anyone touch that machine.  I doubt even you could survive a few hours at 'high' with your sanity intact."</p>
<p>"WAIT!!" Reisen cried again as Eirin disappeared.  "HOW *<em>hanh</em>* am I supposed *<em>hanh</em>* to STOP anyone *<em>hanh</em>* like THIS!?"</p>
<p>But Eirin was gone.  Reisen sighed and relaxed as much as she could.  <em>Oh well,</em> she thought.  <em>I should be fine as long as—</em></p>
<p>As if on cue, Tewi walked into the room.</p>
<p>She looked at the helpless Reisen, and then she looked at the machine that was 'torturing' her.</p>
<p>And then, Tewi smiled.</p>
<p><em>Sanity was fun while it lasted,</em> Reisen thought sadly.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Sanae looked up as Yukari opened a gap in the Masaki shrine front room.  "Hello, Miss Yakumo!" she said.  "Hello, Dr. Yagakoro!"</p>
<p>"Hello, dah-ling," Yukari said.  "Is Kanako busy?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Sanae said.  "She asked me not to let anyone disturb her."</p>
<p>"That's alright," Yukari said.  "I'll take responsibility for being 'disturbing'."</p>
<p>"No you won't," Eirin said.  "You've NEVER taken responsibility for ANYTHING."</p>
<p>"But—" Sanae started to say.</p>
<p>Yukari gave Sanae a headpat.  "<a href="https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/866080">You're a good girl, Sanae</a>," she said sincerely.</p>
<p>"*<em>ehehe</em>*" said Sanae as she melted under the headpat.</p>
<p>Eirin eyed the melted priestess.  "I see that technique works on both moon-rabbits and priestesses," she said to Yukari.</p>
<p>"Just don't try it on Reimu," said Yukari as she barged into Kanako's study.  "You might find yourself with one less hand."</p>
<p>"GAH!!" said Kanako as she looked up from a Western-style office desk.  "YUKARI!?  What do YOU want!?"</p>
<p>"Since you asked so nicely?" Yukari said.  "<a href="https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/get-in-loser-were-going-shopping">Get in the gap, loser</a>.  We're going to the harvest festival."</p>
<p>"Since YOU asked so nicely?" Kanako said.  "NO!!"</p>
<p>"What are you working on?" Yukari asked as she picked up a sheet of paper from Kanako's desk.</p>
<p>"Do you MIND!?" Kanako growled as she snatched it back.  "Those are valuable top-secret plans!"</p>
<p>Eirin read Kanako's plans out loud over her shoulder:
    <br/>"<strong>1. FAITH</strong>
    <br/>"<strong>2. ???</strong>
    <br/>"<strong>3. <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gnomes_(South_Park)">PROFIT!</a></strong>"</p>
<p>"A bit short on details, isn't it?" Yukari asked smugly.</p>
<p>"All I have to do," Kanako the business-minded goddess explained impatiently, "is leverage my synergies."</p>
<p>"I leveraged a synergy once," Yukari said with a straight face.  "Hoo BOY did THAT hurt.  I couldn't even change my underwear by myself for a week."</p>
<p>Eirin gave her an 'Oh, come ON' look.  "What?" Yukari asked innocently.</p>
<p>"If you're going to Make Stuff Up, at least make it believable," Eirin said patiently.  "I AM a medical professional, you know."</p>
<p>"No you're not," Yukari said.  "You're an alien soopah-genius mad scientist who spends most of her time providing creepy experimental fan-service."</p>
<p>"That is another way of looking at it," Eirin admitted.</p>
<p>"If you're done cracking jokes, the DOOR is over THERE," Kanako said as she returned to her work.</p>
<p>Yukari and Eirin looked at each other and nodded silently, and then they reached for Kanako's ears.</p>
<p>"I'm too busy for EEYOWTCH!!" Kanako said as she was dragged into a gap by her ears.  "On second thought ow ow I could ow ow take a break ow..."</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>A gap opened in a quiet alley of the human village.  Yukari stepped out, and then Yuyuko, Eirin, and Kanako followed her.</p>
<p>Yukari took Yuyuko's arm as they walked down the street towards the open-air festival.  "Relax, sweetie," Yukari said.  "Just remember, humans are as afraid of ghosts as YOU are of THEM."</p>
<p>"Living in constant terror of everyone and everything is the Gensokyo way of life," Eirin added as she took Yuyuko's other arm.</p>
<p>"Let's go to the harvest festival THEY SAID," Kanako muttered as she followed her friends.  "<a href="http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/it-will-be-fun-they-said">'It will be FUN!' THEY SAID</a>."</p>
<p>"SOMEONE needs a BIG STIFF—" Yukari started to say.</p>
<p>"Ex-CUSE me!?" Kanako snapped.</p>
<p>"A big stiff DRINK," Yukari said smugly.  "I don't know what YOU were thinking."</p>
<p>Eirin took Kanako's arm in turn.  "Do try to relax, dear," Eirin said.  "Take it from a medical professional— and another workaholic.  Everyone needs to relax now and again."</p>
<p>Kanako sighed, squeezed Eirin's arm, and smiled.  "Thank you, Eirin.  I'm sorry for being bad company."</p>
<p>"If being bad company were a deal-breaker," Eirin said, "we would have fallen out with Yukari by now."</p>
<p>"I heard that," Yukari said, "and I can't disagree with it."</p>
<p>The foursome turned a corner and entered the village square.  Several small bonfires were burning with the smell of roasted vegetables.  Small bales of hay had been set out and covered with blankets for seating.  A few villagers were dancing to a band in the far corner of the square, while others milled around a row of festival food-booths.</p>
<p>"Oh!  How lovely!" Yuyuko said.  "And it's not so crowded after all."</p>
<p>"We're early," Yukari said.  "It looks like we have choice of seating."</p>
<p>"Let's sit over there," Yuyuko said while pointing out a quiet corner.  "There's only one person sitting there."</p>
<p>"Why, it's Yuuka!" said Yukari.  "That would explain why no one else is sitting near her.  Yuukarin DAH-ling!"</p>
<p>"Yukarin DAH-ling!" Yuuka said as she stood up to greet Yukari.  They air-kissed each others' cheeks loudly.  "*<em>MWAH</em>*!  *<em>MWAH</em>*!"</p>
<p>"Let me introduce you," Yukari said.  "Everybody, this is Yuuka Kazami, the Ultimate Sadistic Creature of Gensokyo and an extremely troublesome person in general.  Yuuka, these are friends of mine whom I won't bother naming because I know you won't be bothered to remember their names."</p>
<p>"Friends of Yukari are people I'm slightly less likely to despise," Yuuka said as the others sat by her.</p>
<p>"How do you know each other?" Yuyuko asked politely.</p>
<p>"It's a long story," Yukari said enigmatically.</p>
<p>"It's always a long story with HER," Yuuka said smugly.</p>
<p>"The short version is, Yuuka was one of the first residents of Gensokyo," Yukari said.  "She was one of my 'beta testers'."</p>
<p>"Gensokyo was very different back then," Yuuka said wistfully.  "It's all a bit boring nowadays.  But it's better for growing flowers now, I suppose."</p>
<p>"Let's get some food and drink, and then we can talk some more," Yukari said as she stood up again.  "Yuyuko, what can I get for you?  My treat."</p>
<p>Yuyuko eyed the booths hungrily.  "One of each, please," she said earnestly.</p>
<p>"...I'll just surprise you," Yukari said with a smile.  "Kanako, would you help me, please?  Eirin, be a dear and keep Yuyuko and the monster woman company."</p>
<p>"What's your story, then?" Yuuka asked Yuyuko a bit brusquely.</p>
<p>"I manipulate death," Yuyuko said matter-of-factually.  "I killed myself centuries ago, but I cannot reincarnate and I cannot rest."</p>
<p>"No fooling?" a genuinely impressed Yuuka said.  "You're not as much of a wuss as I first thought."</p>
<p>"Um, thanks?" Yuyuko said.</p>
<p>"As for YOU," Yuuka said to Eirin.  "You're the crazy weirdo freak who makes shady drugs and does creepy things to bunny-girls, aren't you."</p>
<p>"Those aren't the ONLY things I do, you know," a slightly offended Eirin said.</p>
<p>"Do you like flowers, Miss Yuuka?" asked Yuyuko politely to change the subject.</p>
<p>"Yes," Yuuka said simply while failing to keep the conversation going.</p>
<p>An uncomfortable silence fell over the threesome.</p>
<p>"Do you like flowers?" Yuyuko asked Eirin.</p>
<p>"Yes, they're alright," Eirin said unhelpfully.</p>
<p>A second uncomfortable silence fell over them.</p>
<p>"So!" Yuyuko said.  "Lovely weather we're having!"</p>
<p>"Sorry, dear," Eirin said.  "I'm not much for small talk."</p>
<p>"And I"m an extremely troublesome person in general," Yuuka said.</p>
<p>"I admire Yukari's ability to cross barriers in general," Yuyuko thought out loud, "and to cross the barriers between people in particular.  She can talk to ANYBODY effortlessly."</p>
<p>As if on cue, Yukari and Kanako returned with a tray of food for Yuyuko and more sake and snacks for the rest of the group.  "Were you talking about me?" Yukari asked eagerly.</p>
<p>"Actually, Yuyuko just called you a blabbermouth," Yuuka said with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Don't worry," Yukari said to Yuyuko.  "I learned long ago not to take anything she says at face value."</p>
<p>"*<em>mmmph</em>*," Yuyuko replied through a first mouthful of food.</p>
<p>"Go ahead and dig in," an amused Yukari said as Kanako poured a round of drinks.  "Is everybody else drinking?"</p>
<p>"Just one round, please," Yuuka said.  "I'll be walking home by myself, since I don't have a 'designated gapper'."</p>
<p>"Our Kanako will drink your share and then some," Yukari said.  "Eirin?"</p>
<p>"Far be it from me to refuse," Eirin said as she took up a glass.  "Thank you, Yukari.  I'm enjoying this outing."</p>
<p>"The evening is still young," Yukari said as she raised her glass.  "To peace."</p>
<p>"TO PEACE," the other women said as they also raised their glasses.</p>
<p>"*<em>mmmph</em>* *<em>mmmph</em>*," Yuyuko agreed.

</p><p>—</p>
<p>Some time later, Yuuka stood up.  "I think I'll take my leave now.  Yukari, I'm sure I'll see you again sooner than later.  Everybody else, perhaps we will meet again as well.  Or not.  I don't care, really."</p>
<p>Yukari also stood up.  "Are you sure you don't want a 'gap home'?" she said.  "It's no trouble."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Yuuka said as she turned to walk away, "but I can take care of myself.  Farewell."</p>
<p>A bemused Yukari watched her walk away, and then she turned to Yuyuko.  "It sounds like the band is starting another set.  Would you like to dance?"</p>
<p>Yuyuko also stood up— in the middle of a ring of empty dishes.  "I'd love to," she said.  "But what about?..."</p>
<p>They turned to find a drunk Kanako trying to explain one of her business plans to an amused Eirin.  "Ya gotta *<em>hic</em>* <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyV_UG60dD4&amp;t=47s">set a brand trajectory</a> *<em>hic</em>* usin' management philosophy *<em>hic</em>* an' advance yer market share *<em>hic</em>* ..."</p>
<p>"I can't understand that talk when she's sober," Yukari said, "let alone now.  Eirin?..."</p>
<p>"It's alright.  Go ahead," Eirin said with a smile.  "I'm not a dancer.  I'll just enjoy the music from here and keep an eye on her."</p>
<p>"Thank you, dear."  Yukari held out her hand.  "Shall we?"</p>
<p>After taking Yuyuko's hand, Yukari led her closer— but not too close— to the band, and then held her as they began to dance to a slower folk song.</p>
<p>"Thank you for this evening," Yuyuko said to Yukari.  "I've had a wonderful time with you and your friends."</p>
<p>"My pleasure, dear," Yukari said sincerely.  "We should do this more often."</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Some more time later, Yukari wearily opened a gap to Eientei and stepped through it, and then helped Yuyuko and Eirin bring Kanako through the gap.</p>
<p>"We should NOT do this more often," poor Yukari said.  "Quite frankly, I'm POOPED."</p>
<p>"Let's face it," Eirin said it.  "We have more power than most gods... but physically, none of us are as young as we used to be."</p>
<p>"I'm grateful that I didn't invite Kasen," Yukari said.  "Given how preoccupied she is with training, I'd never hear the end of how unfit I am."</p>
<p>"I'll put Kanako to bed here in the clinic," Eirin said, "and treat her hangover tomorrow morning.  Would you like to stay the night here as well?"</p>
<p>"Thank you," Yuyuko said modestly, "but I've already offered to put up Yukari for the night at Hakugyokurou."</p>
<p>"And you've got your hands full with more than Kanako," Yukari said as she gestured across the room.</p>
<p>Eirin turned to find Reisen still strapped down— and the machine over her was set to 'high'.</p>
<p>"Oh, you foolish girl!" a frowning Eirin said.  "Didn't I TELL you NOT to change the setting?"</p>
<p>"*HANH!!* *HANH!!* *HANH!!*" Reisen said.  "HANH-HANH-HANH-HANH-HANH— HAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGH!!"</p>
<p>"Nice one," Yukari said.  "Eirin, please turn that machine off.  Surely the poor thing has had enough 'fun' by now."</p>
<p>Eirin switched off the machine.  "We need to talk about your inability to follow simple instructions," she said as she freed Reisen.</p>
<p>"<a href="http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/wharrgarbl-sprinkler-dog">WHARRGARBL</a>," Reisen said as she melted off the examination table.</p>
<p>"We'll leave you to it, then," Yukari said as she opened a gap to the Netherworld.  "Good night—"</p>
<p>"Oh!  Before you go?" Eirin turned, and to Yukari's surprise, gave her a friendly hug.</p>
<p>"I didn't think you were the touchy-feely type," Yukari said as she returned the hug.</p>
<p>"I'm not," Eirin said as she stood back, "but I've started making exceptions.  Yukari?  Do you think we could put the mind games and the lunar politics behind us?  I still don't fully trust you, but I think I have much to learn from you."</p>
<p>"I'd like that," Yukari said sincerely.</p>
<p>Eirin gave Yuyuko a quick hug as well.  "It was a pleasure to see you again," she said.</p>
<p>"Good night, Doctor," Yuyuko said politely.  "Good night, Kanako!  Good night, Reisen!"</p>
<p>"*<em>SNORE</em>*" said both Kanako and Reisen.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Yukari and Yuyuko stepped into the Hakugyokurou shrine.  "I'll ask Youmu to fetch a second futon," Yuyuko said.</p>
<p>"Wait a moment," Yukari said.  "Do you hear something?"</p>
<p>After a moment, they heard it.  "NGH!!  NGH!!  NGH!!"</p>
<p>"She STILL hasn't pulled the weed!?" Yuyuko cried.</p>
<p>"She's nothing if not dedicated," Yukari said.</p>
<p>"She has to be to work here," Yuyuko said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>